


What Words Won't Form - If Mickey Were A Poet/Artist 7

by ArtsyAfrodite



Series: If Mickey Were A Poet [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry meets art, through the POV of Mickey.  He may not be able to say it, but he can create it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Words Won't Form - If Mickey Were A Poet/Artist 7

What words won’t form into clichés and  
fuzzy sentences, I’ll express through   
each [rhythmic](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/54199413311/what-words-wont-form) stroke, a poem of colored lines,  
and splashes on canvas more familiar with  
the way I feel about you. I can’t say it,   
not yet, I can’t, my quivering tongue  
frightened and swallowing, as I am  
readily breakable at the slightest evidence of,  
an [outward](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/54199413311/what-words-wont-form) idolatry of you.

_I’m sorry if I disappoint you._

But maybe, just maybe, with this brush  
and each iridescent path my fingers bleed  
on this awning cloth, because my heart can’t,  
you will know with each fiber in all your beauty  
that these works of art are from you and for you,  
they are you -   
and your green eyes,  
[complete](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/54199413311/what-words-wont-form)  _our_  painting,  
because as the canvas is without a brush,  
I’m nothing without you.

_I love you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by “Finger-Painting," the Future Gallavich fan fic written by jinkohamilton (Tumblr), and the song, “The Painting" by Rocco DeLuca and The Burden.
> 
> I highly recommend reading that fan fic...I cried like a baby reading it. Anything where art (which is my heart), love and my Gallavich babies are fused together, is bound to make me weep. :)


End file.
